The Rock vs. Shawn Michaels (Summerslam Year IV)
will go one-on-one with Shawn Michaels.]] The Rock vs. Shawn Michaels (If Michaels wins, he becomes WWE Commissioner, If he loses, he's fired) Preview The very future of WWE is at stake when "The Great One" The Rock goes one-on-one with Shawn Michaels for the first time ever where if Michaels wins, he's the new WWE Commissioner but if he loses, his "unbreakable" contract is terminated. HBK has ignited a Rebellion against the WWE, that group will most likely be a factor as well. Everything changed for Shawn Michaels on the 49th Episode of RAW when a disgruntled Dean Ambrose assaulted the RAW General Manager and floored him with the Dirty Deeds, leaving the Hall of Famer hospitalized. One week later, WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon, Ambrose did himself no favors when he assaulted the boss, enroute to being giving his termination papers and soon after the entire ordeal was never situated and that infuriated the former champion. Dean Ambrose briefly returned to the WWE to assault The Miz in the parking lot and at the same time other masked/hooded figures assaulted Superstars and management at random (including, Big Cass, Ric Flair just to name a few) but the biggest shocker was when the WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon was brutally assaulted at the conclusion of the 54th edition of RAW in the parking lot and it was revealed that he was stabbed in the abdomen by a masked assailant. On the RAW from the UK edition, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon returned to the red brand to confront the accused Dean Ambrose, who is no longer a WWE employee, which Ambrose denied his involvement and when the arrival of COO Triple H caused further tensions, a masked man appeared on the titantron to reveal that the former WWE Superstar had no involvement, instead he inspired everything and the masked man went further to even threaten another McMahon, which caused both Triple H and Vince to run backstage out of fear of what will happen and that opened the door for Ambrose to be assaulted by another masked man, who came swinging a black bat and left Ambrose laying in the ring At Judgment Day (UK), the threat of the masked invaders kept the entire roster and crew on edge and the threat came to pass with the arrival of a masked man following the WWE Championship Steel Cage Match when the man laid out Shinsuke Nakamura with a Superkick and that man was revealed to be Shawn Michaels himself much to the shock and despair of both Triple H and Mr. McMahon. When McMahon asked Triple H if he knew anything of this, the second masked man laid out Mr. McMahon from behind with a bat and ran off as Triple H entered the ring. On the 56th edition of RAW, WWE Champion Shinsuke Nakamura demanded the appearance of Shawn Michaels to answer for his crimes, Nakamura was then met by a recently altered Bo Dallas aka "Blood Brother Bo", who laid out the champion and the ever so calculating Shawn Michaels appeared from the crowd and laid out Nakamura with Sweet Chin Music for the second night in the row before being running off into the crowd. Later on that night, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon proceeded to call out HBK, demanding an explanation for his assault on Shane McMahon. HBK didn't answer the call in person, instead he did via the titantron from an outside location outside of the arena. HBK explained that he did everything because of how Triple H treated him following the attack. Mr. McMahon became infuriated by the notion, claiming that both of them have jobs running a public traded multi-billion dollar company and proceeded to fire HBK, but Michaels revealed a unbreakable clause in his contract stating that if he is terminated, he will be liable to sue the company. The Rock however stormed to the ring and proceeded to call out Michaels for being a coward, Michaels responded by saying this "Rebellion" is bigger than both of them and revealed that the security failed to keep them out before leading an assault on both Mr. McMahon and The Rock, prompting Triple H to return to the arena and come face to face with his best friend. That face to face opened the door for another revelation, Aleister Black has joined this Rebellion, when he laid out Triple H with a Black Mass. On the 57th edition of RAW, Triple H called out his former best friend and protege' for their actions last week as well as their random attacks throughout the night. Shawn Michaels was the only one to respond to the call when he arrived through the crowd and with a completely different demeanor. Triple H eventually convinced him to enter the ring to discuss some contracts and a loophole he found in Michaels' contract, stating that Michaels can lose his position and job in One More Match, initially Michaels was under the impression that he would face Triple H but the COO revealed that it wouldn't be him but instead someone he has never faced before - The Rock. Feeling that his trap was set, Triple H left the ring as The Rock rushed towards Michaels, looking to get a form of payback for last week's assault but was met with a Black Mass by Aleister Black, who came out of nowhere and Triple H was assaulted as well by the newly nicknamed "Bat-Man" with his black bat and the trap was instead laid for Triple H and The Rock. HBK ordered Rock in the ring after suffering a second Black Mass and laid out "The Great One" with Sweet Chin Music and even gave one to his now former best friend. The War is on! How will this all play out when The Rock goes one-on-one with Shawn Michaels with so much at stake? Find out when Summerslam comes to you LIVE on YouTube.com/2KEPGames Results To Be Added Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Year IV Category:WWE Summerslam Category:RAW Category:The Rock Category:Shawn Michaels Category:The Rebellion Category:Triple H Category:Shane McMahon Category:Mr. McMahon